The New Hosts
by I Hate Change
Summary: Kyouya's arranged to marry a girl who hates frilly girly clothing, prefers to wear male clothes, is identical to her twin brother, is able to use the Bad Boy archetype, and can get more girls than Kyouya. Kyouya X OC
1. She's The Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club. ^_^

Author's Note: When I watched the movie "She's the Man", it gave me an idea so... more twins and cross-dressers, yay.

* * *

The story begins with Kyouya announcing that he was arranged to marry a girl. Questions immediately exploded. The twins suddenly spouted trash talk against his father for "dictating his son's life", while Tamaki was trying to shush them, explaining that Kyouya's decision is what matters and that they should all support it. Haruhi didn't really have an opinion in the matter so she simply asked, "Who's the girl?"

And Honey asked with his usual cuteness, "Will we be able to meet her?"

Kyouya simply chuckled and gave his usual creepy and usual smile that says 'I know something you don't'. "I would prefer it if you troublesome twins would stop insulting my father. She will be transfering here at Ouran tomorrow. Father has requested me to invite her to the host club, so you will be meeting her."

The next day started out normally, with the twins still chatting about Kyouya's fiance. It was kept a secret to the whole school so no issues on Kyouya's normal designation rates will arise. Suddenly, squeals came from the hallway, cutting their conversation. Their heads whipped towards the general direction.

"That must be because of the new students," a girl near them remarked. "I heard they were two guys from a powerful company!"

"The new students are both boys?" the twins asked.

"Yeah. From what I heard, they're sibblings who came from the Suzuki Company," Kurakano-san explained. "One of them is a year older than the other."

"And rumors say they're both really hot!" a girl said excitedly. Squeals emanated from that particular group.

"That's weird. What about Kyouya-senpai's fiance?" Haruhi asked, audible to the twins.

"Maybe not everyone is excited about her as they are of these new hot-shots," Kaoru and Hikaru said simultaneously, shrugging in the process.

"I don't think we would meet her until Host club hours, though. I remember Kyouya-senpai said she was going to be in his class…" Haruhi chimed in.

"Who cares? Girls assigned to be married to rich sons are usually boring…" Hikaru started.

"Otherwise, they wouldn't agree to arrange marriages in the first place," Kaoru finished.

"Wouldn't that hold true for Kyouya-senpai too?" Haruhi said nonchalantly to which the twins had just shrugged.

Soon class started, and the teacher came in with one of the new students. Standing at 5'10", had dark-red hair and slanted but not small eyes, and had an athletic build, the girls swooned at the sight of the guy before them. His pupils were green in color, and he had a friendly smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"My name is Suzuki Ren. It's nice to meet you," he said, bowing slightly. The teacher asked him t o take his seat and proceeded to teach the lesson. There were still whispers about the new students who were extremely hot which went around until lunch time, and Haruhi found herself being dragged by the Hitachiin twins towards the Music room.

"Oi, tell me what's going on!" Haruhi told them. The twins stopped to face her. "Our lord wanted us to meet up for lunch. He says we have something we needed to talk about."

That explained it. They entered the room and found Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki were already sat in their chairs around the table.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru. Come sit," Tamaki smiled his ever-so-princely smile at them with sparkles around him. They paid no attention to it as they sat with everyone in the table.

Tamaki cleared his throat before starting. "This family meeting shall now start! It has come to my attention that two brothers who are both popular to the females have come to our school, and I want everyone to speak up their opinion on having them in our host club!"

* * *

Haruhi sighed for the nth time. The meeting they had just a while ago somehow concluded that asking Suzuki Ren to join their host club was Haruhi's and the twins' responsibility. And Haruhi didn't get to eat lunch so she could hear her stomach silently grumbling.

"Why do I have to ask Suzuki-kun too? Why can't the twins do it themselves?"

Of course, complaining in her head wasn't really going to help. Might as well get over it. The sight she saw was another thing when she entered the room. The twins were laughing and talking with Suzuki Ren. Ren seemed to be enjoying their company. She decided to join in.

"Ah, Haruhi, where've you been?" Kaoru asked her.

"Restroom," Haurhi replied shrugging before facing Ren. "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you, Fujioka-kun," he said, bowing slightly. "You know you really look like a girl… no offense though," he said smiling, unaware of the nervous chuckles the twins were suddenly emanating.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to join our Host Club. We do activities everyday after school for a few hours," Haruhi said, casually dropping the topic.

The twins' eyes widened, shocked at their friend's lack in tactic. "Haruhi! Don't just drop it like-"

"Cool, sounds fun!" Ren said, shrugging. "But I usually go home together with Sora, so I won't join unless he joins too."

"Oh sure, but if your brother asks, we'll say you said 'yes', okay?" the twins said simultaneously.

Classes were soon dismissed which meant that the host club will be open after an hour. When the four First year students walked into the club room, the other members plus Suzuki Sora, Ren's brother, was already present.

"Wow, Sora. Didn't expect you'd say yes. I thought I had to convince you but…" Suzuki Ren trailed off.

"Blondie was annoying the hell out of me," Sora said simply. "So how exactly do we do this hosting?"

The members exchanged glances. It was Tamaki who started the speech he usually gave to describe the Host club. And Kyouya went on to discuss the necessary details of their job description.

"Basically, our host club utilizes the unique characteristics of our members. We first need to identify your type," Kyouya explained.

Ren gave an enthusiastic nod, making up for Sora's lack of response. The rest of the host club members huddled up. "Are we sure about this? We barely know these guys," Kaoru said.

"But the girls like them. We can't deny the fact that they'll most likely increase our customer count," Haruhi chipped in.

"Sora-chan is like Haru-chan and Kyou-chan. He also doesn't like sweets," Honey said teary-eyed, not really helping with the topic at hand. They broke up their huddled positions and sent a glance at Sora who was yawning as he leaned on one of the pillars. Ren stood beside Sora, joking about something with him.

Soon, the host club was running. Kyouya was multi-tasking, journalizing their revenues all the while tricking the girls who designated him into buying their merchandise. Haruhi was serving some tea around until she was designated by her usual customers. Tamaki was, also as usual, poetically wooing the girls who blushed at his every word. The twins were feeling each other up and whispering cheesy lines to each other, obvious enough for the girls to see and hear. Mori sat beside Honey who was munching away on his cake.

Kyouya allowed the brothers to choose who they want to sit with to observe. Ren chose to sit with Tamaki since his archetype made the most sense in his opinion compared to the other hosts. Sora, then, chose to sit with Haruhi, who didn't seem to be acting at all.

"Oh Sora-kun," Haruhi greeted. "Are you joining us for tea?"

"I guess so," he shrugged as he grabbed a seat and positioned himself beside Haruhi. The girls inwardly squealed, and since they were girls, it was never inward. It was Kurakano Momoka who managed to compose herself and ask. "Sora-kun, are you going to be a host too?"

"I don't know," Sora said, sighing as he leaned into his seat, not caring to elaborate. It was Haruhi who decided to pick up the conversation.

"Ren-kun and Sora-senpai are currently hosts in training. We're letting them go around since they don't have a "type" yet that they could stick too," Haruhi explained. The girls oh-ed in understanding.

"Hm, I wonder what type would fit Sora-kun…" one of the girls mused as she stroked her chin.

Meanwhile, Ren smiled as much as Tamaki, making the girls swoon twice as much in their area. Ren continued to tell stories about sports he played, and it came to him offering to teach the girls a few sports. It was one of the girls who spoke up.

"What exactly is your "type" Ren-kun? Will you always be with Tamaki when we designate him?" she said excitedly.

"I'm not really sure. I don't have a type yet so I'm going around to find a type I guess," he said ,laughing as he scratched the back of his head. It normally would look like an unappealing gesture on some people, but definitely not on Suzuki Ren.

It was then when the sound of a high-powered motor resounded through the room, followed by the all familiar laugh. "Ohohohohoho!"

Renge arose from the floor in her stage with her index finger pointing upwards. She placed both hands on her hips.

"I am disappointed in the host club for not being able to see the potential within the new members at first glance," she said as she shrugged in pity. She first turned to Suzuki Ren.

"Suzuki Ren! A talented athlete, excels in a lot of sports. He is also good-natured and in no way brags about his wins. With his exceptionally good looks, he shall be the ever-so popular friendly-jock type!" Everyone applauded in awe at her analysis. She faced Suzuki Sora next.

"Suzuki Sora! Having the same exceptionally good looks as his brother, he is indifferent to everyone yet is popular among girls. He shall be the bad-boy type!" Once again, a round of applause rang through the room as Renge descended from her stage with her animated laugh.

* * *

Soon the day came to an end. The host club hours had ended, and Tamaki decided to have a short meeting with everyone. Sora sat in one seat looking like a loner, and Ren decided to accompany his brother. Putting an arm around him, Ren asked, "So, did you have fun?"

"Not particularly," Sora shrugged. Tamaki stood up and began the meeting.

"This day had been eventful, and after pondering for a while, I hereby declare that you two," he pointed at Sora and Ren, "have graduated from being apprentice hosts. You will start tomorrow as hosts!"

Everyone else applauded (of course, not including Haruhi and Kyouya) for their membership. Haruhi decided to bring another matter into their meeting.

"Kyouya-senpai, you said we were going to meet your fiance today…" Haruhi trailed off. Kyouya adjusted his glasses before giving an answer.

"You have met her," he said simply, not elaborating.

"But none of the female customers were new…" Tamaki pondered.

"Suzuki Sora-san can explain to you why she's wearing the boys' uniform," he smiled at them. It took them 5 seconds to process what he had just said.

"EHHH?!"


	2. Mr And Mrs Ootori

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

* * *

After Kyouya's declaration that Suzuki Sora was, in fact, female, they decided to move their conversation elsewhere, namely, the Suzuki Mansion. Suzuki Sora was now wearing a black tank top and denim shorts. Her hair was now down from a pony tail, stopping on her shoulders. Obviously the clothing wasn't able to hide her feminine features for long.

"It's simple, really. I don't like that frilly dress you people call a high school uniform, okay? So I asked the principal if it was okay to wear the boys' uniform…" Sora explained as she leaned on her arm propped on the armchair.

"Well, your chest seems to be enough proof that you're a girl but…" Hikaru and Kaoru continued analyzing the girl sitting in front of them.

"Your eyes aren't as big as Haruhi's so you look good as a guy or a girl…" the twins continued.

"But Sora-san is pretty tall even for a girl," Tamaki chirped in.

"Even if we know she's a girl, it still doesn't change the fact that she looks a lot like Ren-chan! It's almost as if she's Ren-chan's female counterpart!" Honey commented.

"I'm gonna let that comment about her chest side for now, but stop staring at my little sister!" Ren shouted at the twins peering at the newly-found girl.

"I'm only two minutes younger than you," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Eh?" Everyone save for the Suzuki twins and Kyouya had question marks o their faces.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise. The Suzuki siblings are twins, after all," Kyouya commented.

"EHH?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be more interested than ever.

"That's cool, we've never met identical twins our age," Hikaru started.

"If Ren wasn't a bit taller than Sora, we wouldn't be able to tell you guys apart," Kaoru said. Kaoru and Hikaru alternated examining Sora and Ren, taking a few seconds longer on Sora for some reason (she's pretty now that they know she's a girl).

"You wouldn't have that trouble even if we were similar in all aspects. Sora skipped a grade so you'll rarely see us together in school," Ren remarked.

"What, is height the only way you tell us apart? You're saying I have the same beefy body like him?" Sora said, voice bland but clearly insulting.

Kyouya cleared his throat before they started arguing and forgetting the important matter at hand. Pushing his glasses up as soon as he got their attention, he began. "Now that we are aware of the situation, I suppose I need not remind you to keep silent about all this. While the school approved of Sora's cross-dressing, like Haruhi, she is-"

"Wait, WHAT?" the Suzuki twins shouted simultaneously. All heads turned to them. It was Ren who spoke up. "Fujioka-kun is… a girl?"

It had been two weeks since the Suzuki siblings became a part of the Host Club. Kyouya had reported that ever since the Suzuki twins joined their club, their profits had dramatically increased, and the Shadow King couldn't be happier. Today was a normal day. No over-the-top themes for now. Sora sat with her brother who smiled charmingly at the girls, much like how Tamaki does it. The girls would try passing the conversational ball to Sora who would catch it then drop it, and Ren would pick it up once more.

Kyouya analyzed that while Sora's indifference was her selling point, it might not take a while until they grow tired of not getting entertainment from the host. So he devised that the siblings go around as a pair like Hikaru and Kaoru, or Honey and Mori.

It wasn't quite maximizing resources to their full potential, but unless Sora agrees to act like a tsundere, there was nothing he could do. Or is there..?

"Sora-kun," Kyouya called out. Sora's gaze landed on him, staring coolly for awhile before deciding to stand up. Walking over, she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to do something different in order to increase profitability?" Kyouya asked with his ever-so mysterious smile.

"Depends," she replied, not elaborating any further, her eyes and voice as apathetic as Mori's. Somehow a girl's voice from wherever caught their attention when she said, "I wonder if it's possible for host-in-pairs to be swapped."

Soon, host club hours had ended.

"Everyone!" Tamaki gathered the members who were cleaning up (though it was only Haruhi making significant progress) the room. "Mommy wants us to have a family meeting, and you know how mommy doesn't like waiting."

"Uh, 'mommy'?" Sora asked in a whisper to Kaoru who was beside her at the moment.

"Position-wise, Kyouya's the 'mommy' in this family."

A loud laugh rang throughout the Music Room, causing all heads to turn to Sora who was clutching on her stomach. "Hahahaha!" she continued laughing causing tears to form in her eyes. A sweat drop formed on Haruhi's head. Tamaki and Honey didn't really know what was so funny. The twins snickered as Sora continued giggling, trying to calm herself down. And Kyouya pushed his glasses up, his eyes hidden by the glare of the light on his glasses. And Suzuki Ren stood still, eyes wide as he watched his sister smile and laugh for the first time in almost 8 years.

Soon, her laughter died down and she let Kyouya speak. He cleared his throat and started. "As you have all noticed, everyone here, save for Haruhi, Tamaki and I, have been designated in pairs. I think we can make it interesting if we switched partners every time." He took out a board and wrote everyone's names.

"There are 9 of us in total, and if we all wish to pair up, there are 36 possible pairs." He wrote the equation to elaborate but all he got was a yawn from his audience. It was Sora who raised her hand. Apparently she was paying close attention and a little interest, much to his surprise.

"But this isn't exactly the best way to raise profits," she began. Standing next to the board, she took the marker and drew an 'X' over Tamaki's, Ren's, and Haruhi's names. "You mentioned earlier that there are a few of us who can pull off high designations alone, and I think those people are the ones whose names I crossed out."

"I don't remember mentioning Ren as part of the few who can do it alone," Kyouya remarked.

"I would like to point out that Ren qualifies as equally good as Tamaki-kun. Besides, since our family is just as powerful as yours if not more, so status doesn't matter here. And my brother's archetype might be more appealing to ladies than yours." Silence filled the room. Kyouya's glasses flashed for a while before his smile returned to his face.

"Then could you explain that even with a low status, Haruhi is more capable of hosting without a partner than you?" Kyouya asked calmly.

"Haruhi is considered a natural, after all. I'd think my performance is quite excellent given the face that I've only just begun hosting yet I've had higher designation rates than you." Sora gave her best rehearsed smile at him.

The rest of the host club had started to back away as the affianced pair had a glaring contest.

The next day, Kyouya arrived in the classroom a bit later than usual, but luckily he wasn't late. Tamaki immediately noticed the bags under Kyouya's eyes, and the dark aura he was emitting. He didn't get enough sleep. He walked over to his friend.

"Kyouya~ had a rough night?" Tamaki asked casually. Kyouya turned to him with what appears to the normal populace as a glare, but Tamaki still loves him.

"I barely had any sleep last night…" he explained, "and our servants alternately pestered me until I finally woke up…"

"You should forget about what Sora said," Tamaki said. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"What's there to be upset about?" the familiar monotonic voice said behind them. Tamaki turned and greeted Sora, while Kyouya didn't bother.

"I was simply stating the truth. But do forgive me if that upset you up to the point of no sleep, Kyouya-kun," Sora smirked at him. Kyouya managed to push himself up and face the girl.

Then he smiled. "Oh, you need not worry. Your comments barely affect me." He towered over her easily, even if she was only around two inches shorter than him. It was then when he noticed she had bags under her eyes too, cleverly hidden with makeup. His suspicions was further proved when she yawned. He smirked.

"Rough night?" he asked teasingly.

"Very. You should stop visiting my dreams, Kyouya-kun," she said with no emotion at all that he couldn't decipher if she was serious or not. He stared at her for a while. She noticed his unwavering gaze.

"Have you fallen for your wife-to-be, Kyouya-kun?"

"There is no merit in that," he simply replied, pushing his glasses up.

"On the contrary, falling for each other will make our marriage tolerable and effective," she pointed out.

"Are you implying that you wish to marry with romantic feelings involved?" he raised an eyebrow, more curious than mocking.

"I do not wish it, I just find the idea effective."


	3. My Life As A Teenage Robot

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I own the two OCs, though.

Author's note: I've edited this chapter, but no major changes or anything. I just added some lines and minor details if I was ambiguous.

* * *

Kaoru ran to the garden in search of Sora, a.k.a. his new partner for the new system that Kyouya devised. They all agreed that the usual hosts who were usually designated as pairs would change partners every week. And because of Sora's argument about Kyouya not being capable without a partner, he was forced to pair up with someone too.

Kaoru found the girl in the garden, sitting in the gazebo with a sketchpad in hand. Curiosity filled him and ignored his objective of getting her to go in the host club for now.

"What're you drawing?" he asked her. She looked up from her sketchpad towards Kaoru, stared at him for a while, then continued drawing, while muttering "Huh, I was right. Kaoru's eyebrows are less edgy than Hikaru…"

Kaoru had gotten close by then and peered over her, seeing what she was drawing. It was a pencil sketch of him and his brother, with Hikaru's left arm draped over Kaoru's shoulder, and they were both smiling. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"W-Wow…" was all he managed to say.

"I remembered this image when I first met you guys…" Sora shrugged. "I thought I should finish it."

"You're drawing this by memory?" Kaoru asked as Sora handed him her sketchpad so he could look through her other drawings. The first drawing was of Kyouya, the next was of Haruhi, then Tamaki, and Honey and Mori. They were the last one.

"Yeah, I kind of have eidetic memory so I pretty much remember everything I encounter…" she then stood up to look at her own sketch of the twins. "When I saw you guys, I couldn't help but be fascinated by how similar yet so different you two are. It was like playing a "spot the difference" game when I was drawing you," she said simply. Kaoru chuckled at that.

"So I'm guessing you can tell between me and my brother?" he asked. She nodded and gave her answer, "You're Hikaru." Kaoru stared at her, unsure of what to say. He was definitely expecting she'd hit the right answer. She then smiled. "Just kidding."

She started to walk towards the building, not saying anything more. Kaoru decided to follow her.

"So how exactly will we do this thing…?" Sora asked. "I'm supposed to be indifferent, and without you doing the incest bit with your brother, I don't see what else you could do to entertain the girls."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you normally this mean around people or am I just getting the special treatment from you?" he asked. Sora chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just testing your patience. It's how I study people. When I insulted Kyouya yesterday, he reacted immediately. That means he normally isn't a pushover, even if he knew I'm a girl and his fiance. When he replied calmly but venomously, he was obviously challenging me. So he's looking for something exciting in his life every once in a while. That suggests that his life had always been carefully planned out and organized, so challenges are nothing more than spice he adds in his life…" Sora trailed off. Kaoru had to admit, it was effective. So far what she said about Kyouya was true.

"That's really cool…" Kaoru commented. "So what've you gathered about me?"

Sora stared at him. She was almost the same height as him so she didn't need to look up. "You're rather passive, to be honest. That's probably why you're the uke in your fake taboo relationship with your brother."

Kaoru felt a nerve pop out his head and was about to comment when she continued. "But insulting you guys isn't the only thing I use to know everyone better. In my drawings of you guys, I notice a lot of things. Your expression is a bit softer than Hikaru. Hikaru's smile is naturally crooked, while yours is a soft one. Haruhi, unlike most of you, doesn't have pretenses. I could probably read her as clearly as she reads you guys. Tamaki is obviously infatuated or maybe in love with Haruhi, but charming ladies with his smile comes naturally to him. For Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai… I seriously can't read them through their expressions. Kyouya's hard, but I can tell if his smile is fake or not…"

"So, you draw us to study those things? Anyone could come up with that if they've been with them for a while."

"Well, yes, actually. I had some traumatic childhood memories that severed some parts of my brain, so I was emotionally numb since I was 6. But the doctors said I can recover in time, but it's been 8 years and I don't really feel like I've improved much. So I decided to draw, since it's the only way I'd notice your expressions, feelings, etc."

Kaoru didn't comment any further. He wasn't really sure if what she just told him was a deep, dark secret. In fact, he wasn't really sure why she was telling him these things.

"I guess you just emit this aura that makes me want to tell you these things," Sora shrugged as if she read his mind and just answered his question. When they arrived at the host club, everyone was already in their costumes. They were wearing gladiator and Roman themed clothes, obviously cosplaying from the movie Gladiator. Kyouya walked up to them and said "You're late." Kaoru felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard Kyouya's voice, which was right now 10 times scarier than any horror movies he watched. He looked at Sora who just shrugged at Kyouya.

"Where're our costumes?" she simply asked. Kyouya led them to the dressing room so they can change. They got in their costumes and headed out. The girls were one by one swarming in, taking their seats beside the host pairs they designated. Soon, a few girls designated Kaoru and Sora.

"Do you have any ideas about our bit?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so. Just follow my lead, okay?" she whispered back. They sat beside each other and the conversation started…with the girls asking Kaoru how it was like to be separated from his twin brother. Sora raised an eyebrow at him. He replied with a tear in his eye.

"It's so cold, not to have my brother's presence near me," he said. He heard Sora smirk. The girls clutched each others' hands as tears grew on their eyes too.

"Now that's a lie," Sora smirked. The girls' eyes widened. So did Kaoru's. What the hell was she doing? He froze in his pose. Sora suddenly leaned near him and put her face right up his. Again, Kaoru was frozen in spot. Sora slid her index finger slowly on his neck and cupped his chin.

"See? You're so easily affected by anyone who does this to you," Sora whispered, but audible enough for the girls to hear, who was by the way squealing so hard that they caught everyone's attention.

"S-Sora…" Kaoru managed to speak, but his voice was breathy. And he was blushing furiously. Something that did not happen in his brotherly love act with Hikaru.

"What?" Sora's voice was teasing, with an edge to it. "Come on, say it…" she whispered. Kaoru looked into her eyes. There was a glint in it that shook him out of his reverie.

"S-Stop…" he was breathing hard now. But he was faking it this time, trying not to be distracted by Sora's surprise. She smirked again before removing her finger under his chin and leaning back into her chair.

"As you wish," she shrugged. The girls squealed again.

"What was that?!" Hikaru's question rang through the whole room which now contained the host members and no one else. Host Club hours had just ended, and it was Hikaru who first broke the silence.

"What was what…?" Sora asked, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer was.

"You're ruining our brotherly love act," Hikaru explained, his voice panicked. "You were obviously toying with him."

"Well, duh. I was acting, of course. That little bit meant nothing," Sora said, voice monotonous. Hikaru went furious and was about to blow up.

"Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Make them stop!"

"Children," Kyouya spoke with a loud voice, but not shouting. Hikaru and Sora looked at him.

"Hikaru, I'll talk to Sora," Kyouya smiled at him. Hikaru walked away pouting. Haruhi saw this and asked something to Hikaru in a whisper. Kyouya looked at the girl in front of him. He, then, turned to Ren. "Ren, if it's okay, I will take Sora with me to our home and she will have dinner there."

Ren looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He snapped out of it and replied as the responsible older brother he was. "Uh…yeah, sure…"

Soon everyone left. Hikaru sat beside Kaoru in their limo. Hikaru was leaning on the car door, staring out the window with a bored expression. Kaoru decided to talk.

"Hey, Hikaru, I don't exactly get it… why were you mad a while ago?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru sighed and answered… or not. Nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I- She was hitting on you! And I just thought you might get hurt…" Hikaru started. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. "What are you talking about? She was acting, man."

"I know she was, but you WERE affected by it, weren't you?" Hikaru said. Kaoru was silent for a moment. His brother continued. "You and I both know you didn't blush for nothing."

"Yeah," Kaoru replied, "I blushed because there was a pretty girl who leaned in, with her face right up mine."

"So you think she's pretty?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru stared at his brother before answering. "Well, yeah..."

Silence filled their car. Kaoru broke it once again. "Don't worry, I'm aware of her emotion issues. There's no way I'll be-"

"What emotion issues?"Hikaru asked. Kaoru realized his mistake. He wasn't sure if what Sora told him was a secret or not, but it's not something one just shares to another person casually.

"I-It's nothing. She just likes keeping things to herself."

Hikaru wasn't convinced by that pathetic lie. But when Kaoru keeps a secret from him, it's something really worth keeping that he won't budge. Otherwise Kaoru would tell him the secret casually then ask him to keep it a secret.

Meanwhile, Sora leaned on the window pane of Kyouya's limo. Kyouya sat beside her, also as silent as she was. She got bored pretty quickly, though.

"So why am I with you again?" she finally asked.

"Because I'm your fiancé and I want to talk to you about something." Kyouya replied, not showing any emotion. Not that Sora could tell if he did. She returned to looking out her window. When they got to his house, Kyouya led Sora straight to his room and let her sit on the sofa.

"If you're mad about that thing with Kaoru, you should know that I was just acting, and he knows-" Kyouya pinned her down on the sofa before she could finish the sentence, face inches away from hers. She didn't react much though. Her eyebrows just scrunched up in confusion.

"As I thought," Kyouya whispered loud enough for her to hear, "You're emotional deficiency doesn't allow you to feel embarrassment or infatuation, correct?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You shouldn't pull off something like hitting on Kaoru," he said as he started to get up.

"It was only acting, and he knew it," she sighed, exasperated at him for having to repeat that point. "Besides, Hikaru does way more intimate stuff with him than what I did."

"Nevertheless, it has a different effect on him than it has on you," Kyouya pushed himself off her and sat beside her as she sat up. "You're a girl, Sora. And he knows it."

"So is Haruhi," Sora muttered audibly. "Yet why is she not getting this crap from you?"

"Because she doesn't go around leading people on."

Sora sighed, exasperated. "I just leaned like this," she demonstrated to Kyouya what she did to Kaoru,"It's not that big of a deal! I didn't kiss him or anything. Why is this so important? You guys are hosts, it shouldn't really matter if I'm a girl or not…"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stood up, facing Sora. "The twins are very closed off and they've just started to open up to the world. As you have noticed, you managed to make Kaoru blush, since they both haven't been exposed to thoe kinds of acts. Starting from now, I'm assuming Kaoru will be noticing you more, and that could be messy, since one: you're my fiance, and two: you're emotionally numb."

"So, what do I do now?" Sora mumbled audibly.

"Just… if you don't want anyone falling for you against your will, turn off the charms."


	4. I Love You, Man

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Note: Sorry that I took too long to update. I actually had the story typed in my files months ago, but editing it and re-reading the thing is always harder for me. It's unforgivable. So I shall post another chapter together with this.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when Sora found herself in front of Haruhi's apartment. She was pondering on whether she should press the doorbell or just go home, when the door flew open to reveal Haruhi in casual clothing (pink shirt and jeans). She was surprised to see Sora of course.

"Hm? Sora, what's up?" Haruhi asked. To be honest it was her first time seeing Sora with her hair down. It was around shoulder length and there was no way anyone could mistake her for a boy with what she was wearing (black shorts and a red tank top under a hoodie jacket.)

"Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you? I can tag along while you're doing your chores," Sora said. Haruhi agreed and started walking to the supermarket.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked. "And where's your twin?"

"He's out somewhere, I don't know," Sora shrugged. "About yesterday… that thing with Kaoru… do you think it was wrong for me to do that?"

Haruhi pondered her answer for a while and finally replied. "You said it was acting right? I don't think you did anything wrong but… I think you should apologize and explain yourself to Kaoru. He was probably surprised."

Sora liked talking to Haruhi. Her opinions were always so unbiased and she always gave the best advice. She said exactly that and Haruhi had to correct Sora that she was only looking for ways to be as fair as possible. Soon they arrived at the supermarket. Sora looked over Haruhi's shopping list which wasn't much.

Vegetables, meat, condiments…

"You know, this fish would taste great with those," Sora pointed at the condiments Haruhi was carrying in her basket.

"That's kind of out of our budget line for now," Haruhi said as she peered over the cheaper fish products.

"Fine, I'll buy one," Sora shrugged, taking the fish and handing it over to be weighed before placing it in Haruhi's basket.

Next was bathroom products…

"Wow, I didn't peg you as someone who would use all these things…" Sora commented as she looked over the face products. They were a variety of face masks and shaving cream that Sora has never even knew of until now.

"It's for my dad, he's asking me to buy them…" Haruhi explained before going to the next aisle for her bathroom needs.

Soon they finished the grocery shopping, with Sora giving the fish meat to Haruhi after paying for it. Haruhi tried not to accept it, but when Sora threatened to throw it away she took it without hesitation. Soon they said their goodbyes and departed.

Meanwhile, Ren arrived at Tamaki's door and rang the doorbell wearing his basketball shorts and shirt. Maids came over and let him in to the living room. Tamaki came running almost immediately in his casual (designer) clothes. "Ren! What's up? No one in the host club ever visits me like this!" Tamaki said, overjoyed.

"Really? Well, here I am," Ren smiled naturally. "Anyway, I'm kinda bored, and Sora said she had somewhere else to go so I can't play basketball with her. Maybe you wanted to play?"

Tamaki was leaping in joy when he said this. He quickly agreed and changed into his sports attire. "Let's get the twins too! And Maybe Kyouya! And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai!"

Soon they were in a limo driving to the Suzuki mansion where there was a basketball court too. The whole host club minus Haruhi and Sora were present. Since they were an odd number, Kyouya volunteered to sit out.

"Okay, we'll play three-on-three," Ren told them. But one of the twins, Hikaru, raised his hand. "But, milord doesn't know how to play," he said as he pointed at Tamaki.

"Eh?" Tamaki said. The seven stared at the now teary-eyed blonde. "I thought everyone didn't know, so I thought we would learn it together…"

Thus the day ended up with the five of them (Sora, the twins, Honey and Mori) teaching Tamaki and Kyouya, because Tamaki insisted he didn't want to learn basketball alone. It was around lunch time when they took a break and decided to eat lunch. After lunch, they went back to the court and waited for a few minutes before they play. It was Hikaru who started a topic for a conversation.

"Hey Ren, you and Sora don't seem as close as most twins do," he started. "If I were you, I would have tagged along with my twin."

"Yeah… but we were never that close at all even when we were younger. She was always silent and secretive," Ren shrugged. "Especially after that incident 8 years ago, she's been a lot more distant than she used to be."

"What incident?" Honey asked.

"The explosion in one of your car factories, correct?" it was Kyouya who answered. Ren nodded and explained further.

"I wasn't with her at that time. She was a grade level higher than me so she was kind of the favorite. Mom and dad brought her to the main car factory, and it just so happened that there was a bomb planted in there meant to sabotage the company. I don't really know everything, but the police report says they found Sora unconscious in a dark room with a head injury, with the bodies of our parents, which was badly burned. And the police also said that she was in that dark room for eight to ten hours… when she woke up, the doctors said she had amnesia and her emotional thingies were severed… They said her emotional detachment could be healed by time."

"So that trauma also caused her eidetic memory?" Kaoru asked. Ren looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"How'd you know about her eidetic memory?"

"She told me back at the garden," Kaoru said carefully, wondering if it was another secret. But then again, why would Sora tell him so casually?

"Oh. Nope, she always had an eidetic memory. She kind of inherited it…" Ren shrugged.

"That's good news, then," Tamaki said. "That her emotional detachment isn't permanent. She can soon feel just as happy, sad and angry as we could possibly be."

They started playing again, when they saw Sora waltzing into the court. She gave a small wave as she sat beside Kyouya who was sitting out because they were an odd number.

"We win!" Ren high-fived with Tamaki and Mori. Sora stood up and ran to them. "I want in," she said.

And so, the teams were made, with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Sora versus Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori, and Ren. Hikaru was dribbling the ball, looking around, then back at the person blocking him, which happens to be Kyouya. Before they could blink, Hikaru had passed the ball to Sora who made the shot from where she was standing, which was no where within the three-point line. Everyone's eyes widened.

"It's on, sis," Ren smirked. Sora smirked back. It was Kyouya who decided to spice things up. "Why don't we make a bet?" Everyone looked at him before he continued, "The members of the losing team will have to do one thing each member from the winning team."

"Deal." They all smiled at each other.

The results of the game was, in a word, ridiculous. Their scores were tied up with each other. While Ren's team was very powerful with Mori in it, Sora took advantage of the fact that Tamaki sucked. Kyouya agreed that he wouldn't hold the ball so they won't lose, but Tamaki wanted to hold it.

Since Honey and Mori were equally good as each other, everyone soon got tired and it became a one-on-one between Ren and Sora. Eventually Ren's "beefy body" became an advantage as he had more stamina than his sister who had now collapsed on the floor on her back panting.

"Alright, you guys win," she said as she clutched on her chest. The four boys sitting on the side ran up to her.

"Oi, Sora, you okay?" Hikaru asked, peering over her. She sat up in her position and stood up, but her knees buckled. Ren noticed this crouched with his back facing her.

"Come on, get on," he said. Sora sighed and let her brother carry her on his back. "I hate being a girl," she said. The other boys went and followed the twins as they started walking towards the mansion.

"You guys can stay for dinner," Sora said.

"Kyouya," Ren called out, "You better be ready to do this for my sister if you're gonna end up marrying her."

"But of course," Kyouya replied, "I'll be ready to handle such a stubborn wife."

"I still can't believe our grandparents want me to marry this bastard," Sora said, not bothering to hide under pretenses with her fiancé. It was Kaoru who felt a small pang in his chest as he was reminded of the reality that Sora was to be married to Kyouya. He chuckled bitterly at his thoughts, only audible to his brother who was walking beside him.

"Hm?" Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder to get his attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm feeling a little dizzy," Kaoru lied. But being Hikaru, he easily saw through the lie. Kaoru wanted to leave.

"Are you okay?" Ren stopped in his tracks and turned to the twins. "We'll ask our driver to fetch you, don't worry." Hikaru and Kaoru didn't argue as they entered the mansion and Ren asked one of the servants to take care of them.

When they were about to ride the car, Sora ran to them. "Kaoru… can I talk to you?" Kaoru looked at his brother before turning back to Sora.

"Ah, it's not really a secret or anything," Sora waved her hand up and down. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. It was rude, confusing, and I've caused a lot of commotion for everyone." she said as she bowed her head.

"It's okay," Kaoru smiled reassuringly at her. They exchanged their good byes and separated.

Soon, they were in an imported expensive car that they were used to, being driven to their own mansion. Hikaru and Kaoru sat beside each other, leaning on the window on their side. Hikaru looked at his little brother worriedly. Kaoru had that apathetic expression that they used to have before they were in the host club.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru called out, his voice raspy, "I know there're some things you don't want to tell me right now, and as much as it hurts to know that you're hiding things from me, I want you to know that I'm still here for you…"

Kaoru sat up and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru's more comfortable than that window. "I'll tell you next time, I promise," Kaoru said, his voice as raspy as his brother's, and his hair covered his eyes. He scooted closer to his brother, wanting his comfort. Hikaru sighed and put an arm around Kaoru. "Okay."


	5. Enchanted

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or the themes I got from One Piece for this chapter.

Author's Note: For this chapter, I mentioned the anime One Piece, but it's not required to know the anime in order to understand it.

* * *

Back at the mansion, there was a pizzas of different flavors were lined on the table. Question marks formed on their guests' foreheads, though Sora started digging in quickly, shoving the slices of pizza in her mouth as fast as she could swallow. It was Ren who was kind enough to explain.

"It's Sora's craving for a week. She gets new cravings every once in a while, so she sticks with it until she craves for another type of food," Ren explained, taking two slices of pizzas and eating it, slower than Sora but still as much.

"Oh! Then, can you call me when she has cravings for sweets?" Honey asked as he took one slice.

"Wasn't it you who mentioned that Sora hated sweets, Honey-senpai?" Kyouya said as he looked at the pizza wondering if he should just eat it like the rest of them or maintain his posture and eat it in a fine way. He went with the first choice and took reasonable bites out of the slice of pizza he held.

"Oh, I get sweets-cravings sometimes, but it's mostly ice cream and not cake, if that's okay with you," Sora said, not bothering with the table manners and resumed to eating like a pig.

"You eat ice cream for dinner?" Tamaki asked, somehow amazed.

"Yeah well. It's not like anyone's in charge of what goes on in this mansion. We don't have parents and our grandmother lives in a different mansion and hardly cares about what we do here as long as we're alive and doing well in school," Sora ranted on. Her guests stared at her.

"In summary, we may eat anything we want," Ren said as continuation.

"It's a miracle how you've managed to stay out of trouble, considering your rebellious attitude," Kyouya said as he wiped the food off the corners of his mouth with a napkin, following it with a gulp of the water.

"Oh, it's not a miracle. I get arrested a lot, but Ren manages to cover them up with bribes and whatnot," Sora laughed. A sweatdrop formed on their foreheads, and Kyouya sighed.

"Yeah, you got your work cut out for you, future brother-in-law," Ren elbowed Kyouya who was sitting beside him.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge. I can handle her," Kyouya said calmly as he took a sip from his glass.

The night ended with them saying their good byes. Honey and Mori were fetched by their own drivers, and Kyouya's had yet to arrive, so Sora decide to wait with him while Ren retreated to his bedroom because he "ain't the lucky bitch arranged to be married with the bastard" as he had said when he asked his sister to stay with Kyouya.

"Just so you know, I've had a chat with Haruhi and she gave me good advice about the whole thing," Sora said, not looking at Kyouya.

"Really now?" Kyouya said, slightly surprised that Sora would approach someone for advice and even more surprised that she was telling him this.

"Yeah. She said I should apologize to Kaoru… and Hikaru too, so I did."

Kyouya gave her a look. "Well, you certainly learn manners from fellow females, so it would probably be best that you maintain a close relationship with Haruhi. I find her habit of honesty admirable."

It was Sora's turn to give him a look. She titled her head in thought before speaking. "You seem to like Haruhi." Her voice inquisitive, her expression unreadable.

"I prefer the verb 'tolerate' as compared to squealing little girls," Kyouya replied.

A maid came and announced that Kyouya's driver has arrived. Sora followed him out the door. When they arrived at the doorway where the car was waiting, Kyouya turned to Sora.

"Thank you for the wonderful company you've provided. Good night," Kyouya said reservedly. A teasing smile formed on Sora's lips.

"Hm? No good night kiss for your fiance?" she asked teasingly, leaning forward.

Kyouya stared at her smiling face before giving a smile himself, which Sora caught a glimpse of. And it was genuine, that she was sure of. Next she felt his lips on her forehead and his hand lightly resting on her hair before he turned around and went in the car.

She found herself unconsciously touching the area where Kyouya's lips had been before shrugging it off and walking back into the mansion.

Meanwhile, Kyouya touched his lips, trying to think of what his actions would probably imply, but all he could think of was the scent of vanilla on her hair. He sighed, deciding that he cannot make an accurate prediction on the following events… at least, not yet.

Soon the weekend had ended, and everything was back to normal with the host club. Even the interaction with the first year students went normally. Ren, Hikaru and Kaoru had planned to play basketball again and would probably invite Sora along.

Haruhi was in a table sitting with Sora, discussing their targeted university with the best programs on pre-law courses and stuff like that.

The others also sat separately. Tamaki and Kyouya sat together, while Honey and Mori were some place else.

Classes ended, and they were now in the music room for preparations. Kyouya decided to go with Sora's proposal for this particular day,which was a pirate theme inspired by One Piece. Sora was obviously excited when they decided the theme, so she went to go look at their costumes in the changing room.

"Kyouya-sempai, why One Piece? Couldn't you have chosen a shoujo anime so majority of the girls could relate?" Hikaru asked him.

"I could, but most of the shoujo anime cosplays she suggested wasn't all that far from reality. They all involved reverse-harems consisting of individuals deemed attractive by the female masses. And if you think about it, that's basically our identity," Kyouya explained.

"What about my proposals?" Ren asked pleadingly.

"Dressing up as basketball players and talking about basketball to the ladies? That would bore them within minutes," Kyouya said bluntly, causing Ren to cry like Tamaki, muttering how cruel he was.

Kyouya told them who their characters were according to Sora's proposal. They all changed into their costumes and read their brief character descriptions that Kyouya provided, though most of them were familiar with the anime anyway.

Tamaki read his description out loud. "Captain of the crew; act stupidly; your punch line is 'I'm gonna be the next pirate king'; maintain a loud voice; continuously ask for meat."

The twins snickered and went to Sora, giving her their approval for choosing Tamaki as the idiotic captain.

Host club was soon open, and Tamaki greeted them with an obnoxious shout. "My name is Tamaki! And I will become the next pirate king!" The girls were wide-eyed for a good ten seconds before laughing at him, and some even realized what character he was going for.

The top three hosts (Tamaki, Haruhi, and Ren) remained partner-less. This time, Kyouya and Sora were paired together. Their characters were First Mate and Cook respectively.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I am the captain's first mate, and the cranky red-head bringing us the food is the cook," he said, smiling politely at them. Sora tried her best not to slam the tray on the coffee table as she heard the comment.

"You'd best learn not to piss off the guy who handles your food," Sora said, leaning into him threateningly.

"You can put poison or nails in there," Kyouya smiled at her as he stood up to stand in level with her, his face inches away form hers, "I'll eat them all and live just to, as you've so eloquently put it, piss you off."

One of the girls suddenly squealed. "Kyaaaa! I ship you with each other!"

"Eh?" the other girl said, "But they're arguing…"

"Isn't that more exciting? A love-hate relationship?" another girl said before all three girls squealed together.

The other characters did their parts creatively. Haruhi sat in a table with the encyclopedias she borrowed from the library as props, since she didn't need them for reference. "Good afternoon, I am the archeologist of the crew, Haruhi."

The twins introduced themselves as the sniper and navigator, making a game out of it for the girls to choose which is which depending on their costumes.

Ren had a wooden mallet and showed off his abs for the girls to ogle at.

"Yohohoho," Honey laughed with Mori, "I am the musician of the crew, and Mori is the doctor! We will give you cake if you behave on the check-up!"

They executed everything with ease, and somehow the girls liked the love-hate relationship between Kyouya's and Sora's character. It wasn't until a fangirl scream rang through the whole host club. How was it different from the squeals they were emitting a while ago?

Fangirl squeals are a lot softer, as they tend to be silenced by the girl in attempts of keeping it within her thoughts. Fangirl screams are much louder, as they caught the attentionof everyone in the host club, causing them to turn to their direction and find Kyouya on top of Sora, with his lips lightly touching hers.

They both immediately pulled away, both covering their mouths with their fingers with a shocked expression on their faces.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Note: I already have ideas for the ending of the story. Hopefully I can finish this after four more chapters. Thank you for waiting and reading. ^_^

* * *

The two hosts had their heads bowed, causing Sora's bangs to cover her eyes while Kyouya's glasses to cover his eyes, both refusing to look at each other as they backed away from each other and sat a distance away from each other on the sofa.

Silence filled the room for about 10 seconds, with everyone's expressions filled with pure shock and confusion, and something unfamiliar in Kaoru's case. He could, however, identify it well. He wasn't one to be in denial. He was jealous.

The girl responsible for that commotion, who was currently sitting on the floor, looked apologetic at first, but joined the other girls' screaming in the end. Sora got out of her little trance and offered her hand to the girl, who took it with a meek expression.

"U-um, I'm sorry about that… It wasn't my intention at all…" the girl said shyly. Kyouya sighed, regaining his composure.

"It's not your fault, miss," he said as he brushed the imaginary dust off him and walked over to the real culprit: a banana peeling scattered on the floor. His glare was unimaginable as he turned to the only two idiots who could possibly have left that there. The twins shivered, knowing what was to come.

"Idiot," Sora muttered, only audible to Kyouya, who in turn, smiled at her with loathing.

"Cook-san, why don't you go serve us your desserts now?" Kyouya said, the corner of his lip twitching as he wasn't up for another verbal battle right now. Sora did as she was told without any argument.

Host club hours ended, and Sora was more than ready to leave wearing the costume but Ren had blocked her way. "Oi, what exactly happened back there?" he asked, leaning on the door.

"It's not my fault," Sora said, a pout forming on her face as the other hosts gathered around them. She didn't bother explaining any further. "Could you be any more vague?" Kyouya stepped in, sighing as he only saw he was the only one capable of explaining everything.

_About an hour ago… _

_"I am the First mate for a reason, Sora," Kyouya said as he towered over Sora who remained seated in her chair. "You shouldn't go challenging me while you're still unaware of what I am capable of." The glint in Kyouya's eyes displayed the truth behind his words, and Sora couldn't help but smirk. _

_"Oh, don't worry. I know exactly what you're capable of," Sora replied, moving her face nearer, with the intent of being intimidating but to the girls it seemed like she was flirting, so they squealed. _

_One of the girls stood up to take a picture but ended up slipping on a banana peeling on the floor, causing her to push Kyouya on Sora. _

"...And that's what happened," Kyouya explained.

"Ohhhh…" everyone said in unison, including Sora, who also wasn't aware of what really happened except that Kyouya suddenly fell on her and pushed his face into hers.

"Well, now that we know what happened, everything's okay right?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, chuckling as they scooted closer to the door. Kyouya was faster though, as he stood in their way with his earlier glare.

"Not so fast, you little monkeys," Kyouya said gently, although his dark aura could no longer be contained. "What did I say about leaving those banana peelings of yours carelessly?"

And so the day ended with the twins having another debt and having to pay with something Kyouya has yet to decide on. They were all getting changed out of their costumes when Kaoru approached Sora who was stuffing her scattered things in her bag.

"Sora…" he started. Sora looked up to him, her face void of all emotions.

"Are you alright…?" he asked slowly. Sora understood what he was worried about, so she gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Emotionally numb, remember?" she shrugged as she stood up. "You shouldn't be so worried about me. I am impervious to all romantic gestures, after all."

"Okay then," he said. They said their good-byes and everything was settled now. The rest of the host club had proceeded to go home, except for Kyouya and Sora, as he offered to fetch her home again. Sora decided to go change out of her costume and Kyouya sat there to account their expenses, revenues and whatnot when he saw Ren approaching him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Kyouya," he started, and Kyouya could tell he was trying to be intimidating, "I know you're Sora's fiance, but do a stunt like that again, accident or not, and I won't be sitting quietly like I did."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and gave a smile. "I don't think you're aware of who you're trying to intimidate, Ren-kun. I don't like being looked down on, so I will let you know right now..." Kyouya took a step forward and Ren unconsciously backed away. Kyouya smirked as he saw this. "…I know who you really are, and I know what really happened in that factory eight years ago. So if I were you, I wouldn't go giving empty threats to people who can destroy you with a flick of their finger."

With that, Kyouya stepped away from him and went back to his accounting, leaving Ren frozen in his place until Sora came out of the changing room in their normal uniform.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave, then!" Ren said, his voice back to its cheery tone. "Don't stay out too long, little sis," he waved at them and left. Sora stared at the door her brother had just shut before approaching Kyouya.

"So, what'd you want to talk about now?" she asked, her voice monotonous.

"Kaoru. He's jealous," Kyouya said bluntly. He waited for some expression indicating a revelation of some sort on Sora's side, but saw none.

"So?" she asked.

"This is what I've been telling you about. Stop being so…" _Obliviously charming._

Sora waited for what adjective Kyouya was about to describe her with. It never came, of course, as he decided not to continue that sentence and pushed his glasses up. "Never mind," he said. "And no, that's not what I was actually meaning to talk about."

"Then what is it?" Sora asked, now curious as to what Kyouya was hesitating on.

"I believe our relationship has arrived to a point where we must spend time outside of our daily routines," Kyouya said as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a reaction from her, again. It unnerved him to no end when he couldn't predict her reactions, even more when she didn't react at all.

However, the smirk on her face was something that pissed him off, not that he showed it. "Ootori Kyouya, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked with mock surprise.

"Yes, my invitation could also be considered as a date in simple terms. Make no mistake, I am not doing this out of romantic feelings whatsoever. This is for publicity," Kyouya explained. "My father deems it necessary."

_

Sora couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she turned away from Kyouya's limo and faced the entrance of their mansion. However, it wasn't the entrance she'd come face to face with, but rather a suspicious twin brother.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Kyouya asked me on a date," she said simply. "Is there a recent study on facial muscles that make you smile when asked on a date?" She started walking into the mansion with her brother close behind. Ren didn't seem to be glad about what she had said. Not that she could see that.

"Not exactly. Facial muscles do have the tendency to make you smile genuinely when you're happy," Ren said, trying not to hide the sadness in his voice. Sora could barely recognize emotion in voice, but she could tell the difference. She decided not to reply, not wanting to bother her brother.

They entered Sora's room and she started taking out her homework, scattering them on her bed. She started answering the exercises and typing up a paper when she was on break from thinking. Ren sat silently as he watched her do their homework. Why he didn't start on his own homework she didn't know.

"Sora, do you think you're capable of having feelings for Kyouya?" Ren asked.

"Well, I find myself interested in him at times," Sora shrugged. "I can't give a definite answer though. I'm a plant, remember?" She let herself immerse in her studies once again. A few minutes passed by and she was already done with two subjects. She only had two more left.

"But you being numb can still be healed," Ren replied as he lay on her bed.

"I guess I'd fall for him if I wasn't messed up," she replied, falling on her bed beside him. She then turned to her side to face Ren. "Ren, how do you know if you fall for someone?"

Ren turned on the bed to face her, smiling as he did so. "Well, you get this tight feeling in your heart when you think of that someone, it could either make you feel good or not," he started as he pushed back some hair off Sora's face. "You get easily distracted by that someone. When you're with that someone, you could forget everything except for that person…"

The next thing she knew, she could feel her head being pulled towards Ren. Her reflexes kicked in as she felt something touch her lips, causing her to push Ren away. He didn't seem willing to give up and pinned her on the bed, trapping both her arms and legs with his own to stop her from resisting. He rested his head against hers and tried to kiss her, but Sora banged her head against him, hitting his nose and causing him to get off her.

"Ren! What the hell?!" she shouted as she leapt off the bed, keeping her fists up. Ren remained still, lying on her bed with his hand covering his nose where her head bumped. Sora saw a glimpse of red on his nose, causing her to feel a bit guilty for what she did. She ran towards the other side of the bed to peer over her brother.

"Let me see," she said sternly. Ren flinched away and hopped off the bed before she could touch him.

"Don't touch me," he muttered angrily as he ran out of the room and closed the door. Sora, unsure of what to do, slid down on the floor, her back leaning on the bed. _What… happened?_ She asked her self as she slid down on the floor beside the bed. Her hands moved to her lips where her brother's lips had lightly touched.

_What... did I do? What do I do? Is it my fault? Does Ren hate me?_ Questions ran through her head, but she felt that only she could be blamed. _It's my fault. I hurt Ren. I hurt him. I hurt everyone_. Her head pounded and her eyes were blurred by tears. It was then when she realized her chest was tightening. She started breathing erratically and the tightening on her chest caused her to clutch on to it.

_"Stop killing your brother…"_

She could literally feel her lungs depriving her of air, and she tried to calm down, not knowing what to do. A lot of voices started speaking to her. She could hardly make out what they were saying, but they hurt her head. Her phone rang loudly on her bed and she quickly grabbed it and touched the green button without looking at who was calling. The colors were growing blurry as she held her phone. She could hear nothing but her own wheezing and panting before everything went black.

_"It hurts!" _

_"R-Ren!" _

_"Stop killing your brother, Sora," a voice whispered behind her. _

Sora opened her eyes wide. She could still feel the tightness in her chest, and she noticed that she had been breathing hard. That voice in her head… it sounded familiar.

It registered to her that she was in a dark unfamiliar room. She immediately sat up from the bed and noticed a dextrose stuck on her arm and some device stuck on her finger. She was in a hospital.

"Ugh…" she groaned, trying to remember what happened to her as she stared at her hands.

"You're awake," a raspy voice spoke up beside her. She turned and saw Kaoru slouched on the sofa beside her bed.

"Um… what exactly happened?" she asked him.

"I called you on your phone and you answered, but I could only hear you panting. So I decided to check up on you in your house and found you unconscious, so I called Kyouya and brought you to their hospital." Kaoru shrugged.

"And Hikaru?" Sora asked as she masaged her forhead attempting to reduce the headache.

"Here." Hikaru and Kyouya stood in the doorway with canned drinks in their hands. Hikaru turned on the lights but when Sora groaned he immediately flipped them off.

Kaoru explained that they had been in the limo together when he decided to call Sora, and Hikaru insisted not to leave his brother's side. Thus his presence in the hospital. And Kyouya was a given, of course.

"Seeing that you don't have a history or heart problems, I could only assume you experienced a minor panic attack," Kyouya explained. Relief crossed her expression, though Kyouya didn't know what part of his story was relieving.

"Now you tell me your side of the story. What happened?" Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest and stood closer to Sora. She seemed to be trying to remember something but then she shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked, worried behind his apathetic mask.

"Let's see… after you dropped me off, Ren and I were talking in my room. He asked me if I could fall for you, and I said maybe, then he pinned me down and kissed me, then I banged my head against his nose… And then he ran away and I don't remember what happened next."

The three boys didn't know how to react. They knew Sora was too blunt to hide anything from pretty much anyone anyway, so they should've been prepared. But knowing that Sora's kiss had just been stolen from her by someone else made Kyouya feel possessive.

But that isn't the main problem at hand. The truth about Sora's past is unknown from the public's eyes except for two people other than him. Ren, and another person pulling the strings. Kyouya looked at the twins who had equally shocked expressions, but it was Hikaru who snapped out of it first.

"So it's your _brother's_ fault happened?!" Hikaru hissed angrily, his hands balled into a fist.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, I'm the one who's messed up but..." Sora shrugged, not finishing the thought. Kaoru gripped on his canned drinks until it bent. Fortunately it was almost empty so nothing spilled.

Silence took over until Sora broke it. "Kyouya, what do you know of the incident when my parents died?"

Sora was now staring at him. Even in the darkness he could see Sora expectantly waiting for him to say it. What she needs, and what she knows would hurt her. He cleared his throat and looked at the twins.

"I believe it's getting late. You two should go home for now," Kyouya stated. Hikaru and Kaoru were forced to leave when Kyouya uses that tone of voice. "And if I may ask, I would like you to keep everything we've disclosed in this room a secret." The twins slowly gave their confirmation and left. He then turned back to the girl on the bed.

"According to the police reports, you were stuck in a room with your parents' dead-"

"Not that." Sora grumbled childlishly as she slumped back on the bed and scooted to her side to make room for Kyouya. Kyouya sat in the area provided but Sora pulled him into the bed so his back was leaning on the head board and his feet was on the bed.

"Tell me what you know," Sora whispered for only him to hear. "Please."

Kyouya placed his hand on her head. "It will be a long story, so I will tell you on our ...date this weekend. But for now, I would like you to avoid being alone with Ren."

Her eyes closed while Kyouya shifted for a more comfortable position in the bed. "Kyouya," he heard her call his name in a whisper. "Have you thought about my proposal about trying to gain feelings for each other?" Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle.

"The benefits to your proposal is very tempting indeed," Kyouya replied, unable to refrain from smiling as he thought of the idea.

The next day, the whole host club arrived just when Sora was putting on the necktie on her uniform. "Soraaaa!" Tamaki cried as he came and hugged the girl who remained unresponsive in his arms until he let go.

"My dear daughter, what happened?" he cried.

"Daughter? And I'm marrying the mother?" Sora asked teasingly. Tamaki suddenly short-circuited as he didn't know what to call her if not her daughter.

"You and Kyouya could be the gay dads," Sora suggested, "And I'll be the mother! Or the girl Kyouya has affairs with."

Tamaki seemed to be considering this idea when Haruhi went on to more important matters. "Are you really okay, Sora? Tamaki fetched us all from our houses crying about you being in the hospital…"

"Well, after Kyouya dropped me off in our mansion, I did my homework with Ren, and then we discussed about me having feelings for Kyouya, then he ki-"

"Basically, they had a fight, and suddenly Sora had a panic attack, and fortunately I called her at that time and we ended up here in the hospital." Kaoru cut off what Sora was saying. "We should leave now or we'll be late for school."


End file.
